In the use of a toilet, the toilet seat and the toilet lid have to be lifted frequently when the toilet is used for certain purposes. For instance, when the toilet is used for urination by a male. This becomes a tedious task since most people lift one thing at a time, i.e. lifting the toilet lid first and then lifting the toilet seat after the lid has been lifted. It is especially tedious when in a public bathroom since the lid and the seat are usually not clean and it becomes a dreadful job for lifting the seat and the lid. It is therefore desirable to provide a way of lifting the toilet seat and the toilet lid simultaneously without having to touch either the seat or the lid by a person's hand.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple tool that can be used to lift a toilet seat and a toilet lid simultaneously without having to touch them by hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple tool for lifting a toilet seat and toilet lid simultaneously that is of a compact size and can be carried easily by the user.